No Happy Endings: Original Opening
by freewater
Summary: YAOI: No Smut: PT GhT This is how the 'No Happy Endings' Story was supposed to open before I changed my mind. Gohan loves Trunks but he is in love with Pan and now they are getting married. OneShot


No Happy Endings: Alternate Opening

Author: Freewater

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anything to do with DBZ

Pairings: Tr/P Implied Gh/Tr

Rating: Pg 13

Archive: If you want it then take it, but I would appreciate knowing where it's going

Notes: This is how the story "No Happy Endings" was supposed to turn out before I changed my mind and decided that Trunks and Gohan would love each other and then turn it into a threeway with all of their POV's.

This story will be told in Gohan's POV

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

My daughter is getting married today. Pan is a beautiful young woman of twenty, and she looks like a princess in her wedding dress. I'm fighting back tears as I walk her down the isle. She looks up at me and sees the emotion and smiles. This is the happiest day of her life. I just wish it didn't have to come so soon.

Yesterday I was bouncing her on my knee, and today she's getting married.

It goes so fast...

I lead her to the alter where her future husband awaits her. He's smiling at her, his eyes are only for her. This day is for my daughter, so I won't let anything ruin her happiness. I even go so far as to throw my heartache out the window as I lift her veil enough to kiss her cheek and take my seat.

Trunks takes her hand and they're both smiling when the ceremony starts.

The greatest disappointment of my life was finding out that I was in love, and the person on the receiving end of my affections wasn't even gay. Trying to make Trunks fall for me when he was straight and already in love to boot would be as impossible as making me fall in love with my own mother. It just wasn't going to happen.

Still, at the time I wasn't sure just who Trunks was in love with. When I found out it was Pan, I was none to pleased.

Trunks and I have been in physical fights over the issue. He wouldn't leave Pan and I wouldn't leave them alone. We made each other miserable for a time.

I was being such a hypocrite. I made excuses for my own behaviour. Trunks was too old for her, almost fourteen years older. I couldn't have my daughter ruining her life on him. In just over six years he would be turning forty, far too old for a young lady of twenty-six.

I am eleven years Trunks' senior, but it certainly wouldn't have gotten in my way had Trunks somehow decided that he liked men overnight and came to me. That's no better then the age difference between him and my only child. She was eighteen when they had started dating. Only just legal, which unnerved me.

I had much more power then he did, and I threw it in his face quite often. Literally. I walked away with my own fair share of bruises whenever we fought, but he was always much worse, and Pan was always there for him in the end. Videl and I were divorced, but she still understood why I was acting the way I was. In her eyes, the age bothered her as well, but also in her eyes, Pan was an adult who could make her own decisions.

Trunks and Pan turn to face each other. Goten is the best man and when it appears that he can't find the ring Trunks looks as if he's about to have a panic attack. The priest suppresses a good natured chuckle, he's seen this happen many times and the reaction from the groom is always the same. Finally, my brother finds the ring and the entire Church breathes a sigh of relief when he hands it to Trunks who slips it on his bride's finger.

They're both in tears.

I once very nearly killed him. In my rage, I don' know what happened. We'd gotten into another fight, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it, I had his head held under the water of the lake.

He thrashed and kicked for air beneath me. Even aimed his hand and tried blasting me with his head underwater to get me off, but I was so charged that the blast did nothing more then singe my clothes.

I must have been holding him there for minutes, I didn't even understand what I was doing until he stopped struggling and went limp.

My hands, shaking, removed themselves from his neck, but his head remained underwater. I was sure he was dead.

Frantically, I grabbed him by the cuff of the new suit he'd been wearing and yanked him out and onto dry land. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. I proceeded to give him mouth to mouth and perform CPR.

Touching his lips with my mouth like I was, with his head tilted back, his body soaked and his nose pinched, wasn't the way I'd envisioned kissing him for the first time.

I panicked when it didn't appear to be working. In between breaths I told him that I loved him. I stroked his hair and said if he would just come back, marry my daughter and give me grandchildren then it would be enough. Just come back. Don't die.

Without warning, Trunks coughed and sputtered water, turning on his side and choking on what was left in his throat. I slapped his back to get the rest out, and very nearly cried when I heard him breathing as he should have been. Normally.

Trunks turned to look at me, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Trunks, I–"

"Get away from me!" And he scrambles to his feet and backs away several steps. His body is tense, he's still waiting for a fight.

For a split second I'm terrified he heard what I'd said while trying to revive him, but then he snarls. "You tried to kill me! You fucking bastard, you nearly killed me!"

"Trunks, I'm sorry." I tried taking a step closer to him, but he raised his hands and made as if to shoot me where I stood.

"Stay away!" He snarled. "You can try anything you like to get rid of me, Gohan! You coward! It won't make a bit of difference! I love Pan and she loves me and we're getting married!" He then chuckles, almost evilly at me.

"The only thing you can do to stop us would be to kill me, but then you would have to explain to your daughter where her fiancé went, wouldn't you?"

He knew I could never break Pan's heart like that, but what he didn't know was how I would never, intentionally, hurt him.

I nodded my head. "I won't bother you anymore, Trunks." I saw his face fall in shock before walking away and flying into the air.

I don't think Pan ever found out about what very nearly happened to him, because she never brought it up or questioned me about it.

The Church is filled with applause when they give their first kiss as man and wife. Even I'm clapping my hands for them. Not because it's expected of me, but because I really am happy for them.

Later, I watch as the newlyweds share their first dance and mingle with some of the other guests, though, they never release each other's hands. Like everyone else watching, I can't help but chuckle when Pan feeds Trunks a piece of their wedding cake, and he makes her squeal by kissing her with his mouth full.

Finally, a limo arrives out front to take them away, and the couple are receiving their finals congratulations from everyone under all the rice. I hug and kiss my little girl goodbye, and I look to Trunks. He's not sure how to act around me.

I offer him my hand, and he shakes it before I pull him into what can only be described as a fatherly hug.

"Congratulations, Trunks." And I meant it.

He looks pleased. "Thank you, Gohan."

Trunks then helps his bride into the limo, decorated with flowers, before they drive away towards their new life.

I may love him. But I love him enough to let him go.

END

A.N: This was how No Happy Endings was supposed to be, just a little one shot before I changed my mind, but it's been in my head recently, so I decided to write it, hope everyone likes it


End file.
